Poplarclaw
{image} *''Played by ivyfang'' 'Biography' ''Soul Animal Badger Description Poplarclaw has black-and-white fur with pale green eyes. His fur is rough and dry to the touch though it's a brief feeling because his fur is quite short. He has a quarter pink nose since black over takes his nose on the right side. Maybe from being part badger or from genes Poplar has an extra toe on his left front paw. His built is bulky and broad with it spreading thickly from his shoulders to his hunches; it's all well filled out with muscles that are easily seen when he moves. His front legs are actually longer than his back legs making it look like he puffs out his chest half the time. Along with that his front paws are larger than average since they help carry and fit his weight though his left paw is surprisingly bigger than his right thanks to that extra toe. Poplar's muzzle is far more narrow than most cats giving it that rounded triangle look that badgers have which allows him to have quite the biting force. He also takes the badger shorten tail and somewhat rounded ears with his tail being just around half length with the fur spiking out and his ears being rounded more so and just an inch farther apart. Personality Never let is be said that Poplarclaw doesn't have enough confidence since he's almost bubbling with it. He's keen to show it physically with being active and repeated self grooming while emotionally taking more than he can chew with being overly stubborn to abandon anything on his plate. His heart is put into everything he does because of pure stubbornness but if someone offers a new way for something to be done Poplarclaw is eager to be shown and taught. Poplarclaw can come across as rash in his choices and when they crumple around him, he'll fight till there's nothing else he can possibly do. That happens a lot since he's always putting himself out there for things that physically he can't do, it seems attention seeking the way he does this but the reason behind all this is that he wants the respect of his clan mates. Poplarclaw wants his clan mates to trust and believe in him no matter what task he throws himself into. History Poplarclaw life has been one of adventure but as had it fair share of tumbles and misfortune. He's been a fighter his whole life which got him into some trouble earning him nicks and scars over his body but he's lived this old and plans to keep on living. 'Other' Age 36 moons Gender Male Rank Warrior Skills His big paws and thick claws backed by his bulk and natural strength makes him a grad fighter and digger. With his muzzle being how it is he also has some bite force to be feared and a pretty good nose that is somewhat above average. Weaknesses Poplarclaw isn't a runner or a fan or climbing or swimming. Because of his hind legs being shorter than his front legs he's got an angle standing position which causes him to be unable to run and makes him overly clumsy. 'Relations' Newtwhikser // Mother - Deceased (( Old Age )) Shadowfang // Father - Deceased (( Illness )) Fogwhisker // Brother - NCP "Main" family ''This section lists all direct family ::::List format: ::::::::Mother: Newtwhisker ::::::::Father: Shadowfang ::::::::Siblings: Fogwhisker (brother) ''"Side" family ''This section lists all non-direct family ::::List format: ::::::::Mate: ~~ ::::::::Kit(s): ~~ ::::::::Cousin(s): ~~ ::::::::Uncle(s): ~~ ::::::::Aunt(s): ~~ ::::::::Grandmother(s): ~~ ::::::::Grandfather(s): ~~ ::::::::Niece(s): ~~ ::::::::Nephew(s): ~~ 'Trivia' Category:Toms